


Urr, itchy

by yavin4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hugs are awesome, Hugs are warm, The Fantastic Five raise Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavin4/pseuds/yavin4
Summary: Strange things happen around Harry. But the giant bear was a first.AKA: Hugs can change the course of your life.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Urr, itchy

“Master Shifu?”

“Yes, Po.”

“I have an itchy feeling. And a hungry feeling. Something’s not right. Somewhere, far, far away, it’s not right.”

“Search for your inner peace. There you may find some answers.”

*&**&*

Harry looked up at the soft popping noise.

No, the backdoor was still closed, the lights dark. He had been ‘too slow’ completing the yard work and the Dursleys had locked him out. He wouldn't die from being outside all night in early May. He'd probably just get a cold. 

“Mmm. Dumplings.”

Harry’s head shot up again. He quietly rose to his feet and peered around the far side of the shed. A tiny mouth fell open in shock. A panda. A very large panda, wearing pants, was laying in the grass. He rubbed his eyes and blinked. Nothing changed. 

“Urr. Itchy. Com’ ‘ere.”

“Shh, Mr. Panda. You can't be noisy. That'll wake my aunt and uncle and make them mad.” Harry crouched low to pet the bear’s head. He barely stifled a scream when he found himself suddenly pulled into the panda’s arms.

“Yaaay. Stop itchy. Mmm, yes, more noodles, please.”

The dark haired little boy looked up at the Dursley’s house. The lights were still out. He struggled but was held fast in furry arms. Harry sighed and relaxed. This wasn't normal, but the panda had yet to eat him and the hug was warmer than sitting on his own. 

Hopefully, he will be released in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not planning to continue this. I don't really know where to go with it. I've sat on it for quite a while and decided I need to put it out there for you to enjoy. I hope you do.
> 
> Oh, Harry is released in the morning. Mr. Ping is excited to have a grandson. He feeds him constantly and even teaches him the Secret Way of the Noodle. After Hogwarts Harry beats Bobby Flay in a noodle battle.


End file.
